Follow love and it will flee the, flee love and it will follow you
by Aerandria Desu
Summary: An unexpected event in Onodera's family suddenly makes Takano's worst fears come true. Will his love be able to overcome everything? One shot.


!Warning! This story contains explicit sexual scenes. If you're underaged, or you just don't want to read such things, please choose another story.

_Senpai is looking at me. Oh! What do I do now? When his eyes look right at me, I feel my heart racing and I can't catch my breath. I wonder, what does he feel in these moments? When we make love or when we just talk, does his body begin to heat up, like mine? His face sure doesn't let his feelings escape, so how can I be sure?_

_Onodera's chain of thoughts was interrupted when his senpai, kissed him on the mouth. His hands were everywhere, touching his face, then his neck, now following his collar bone. There were so many places burning, it was hard for his brain to concentrate on them all. Takano's slender body moved frantically on top of Onodera. His movements seemed chaotic and rushed. So many things to do, so many sensations to have, too little time. _

_They both felt slightly dizzy. Takano was now thrusting inside Onodera's body, like he wanted to reach his soul, somehow. The climax came fast for both. Not because their adolescent bodies dictated that way, but because the whole experience was too much for their mind to handle. They soon fell asleep in each others arms._

_The following morning, while awkwardly putting their clothes, Onodera dared to ask._

"_Senpai, what am I to you? D-do you, perhaps, love me?"_

_Takano couldn't help his smile. To ask such a question at this point of their relationship seemed so ridiculous and yet, it was so like Onodera to ask that now._

Onodera opened his eyes. He was, once again, sleeping on the floor of his apartment. He sighed. His face was sweaty and he felt a cold shiver while trying to get up. Sleeping on the floor while having such vivid dreams about the past, will soon take a tole on his health. He promised himself, like most mornings, that he'll stop sleeping on the floor.

After stripping his clothes he went to shower. While soaping his body, he closed hie eyes, but his mind started to fill with images from last night's dream. He cursed and opened his eyes.

"Stupid Takano-san, why does he have to take over my dreams again?"

Annoyed he hurried his shower, afraid his brain might turn his body to think he was actually living that dream. He grabbed a big towel and was about to head for the kitchen when his mobile rang.

"Yes." he answered.

"Yes mother I'm here, what's wrong, you sound upset?"

"WHAT?"

His phone almost fell from his hands. He grabbed it tighter and mumbled:

"I understand. I'll be there."

He heard a knock on the door. No need to be genius to imagine who that was.

"Onodera, are you awake? It's time for breakfast. You know, you promised..."

Takano stopped, when the door opened. As soon as he saw Onodera's face, he knew something bad happened.

"What is it?"

"My father, he collapsed last night. My mother called me this morning to tell me he's in the hospital."

"Let me grab my car keys."

"Wait!" Onodera grabbed him by the arm. "It's best if I go alone. I already know where this is going."

"What do you mean?" Takano's eyes opened wider with realization. If his father is ill, Onodera will have to take charge of the company. "Ritsu" he called before hugging him tightly.

Onodera blushed, but he didn't get flustered as he usually did. He just accepted the embrace. He might not have another one for a long while. As usual, his senpai felt his worries and hugged him even tighter.

He was very surprised when he was hugged back. First gently and unsure, then tight and desperate.

"Ritsu, I'll be right here. I'll wait for you, until the end of time, just tell me you'll be back. Please!"

Onodera tried to speak, but he chocked on the tears. He decided honesty was not the best thing in this moment, so he just nodded. It took a while before he could let go. Takano watched him in the eyes. He was sad. Onodera knew why. There was no time for this now though.

Two hours later, Onodera Ritsu, sat in the hospital waiting room. He was watching his mobile phone's screen. He already had two missed calls and a couple of emails from Takano-san. He decided not to read them. He already saw his father, which apparently collapsed because of fatigue. He knew what's that like better than anyone, but his father was not young anymore. His body won't be able to take the exertion forever.

He sighed. He knew the moment for him to take on his family company will come, he just didn't know it would be this soon. It's not only that he just decided to make it on his own, but also...also, he now had somebody waiting for him. He blushed and shook his head. Memories from last night's dream started to play in his head.

"Whaaaa!" he yelled and rose from the chair. He needed some air. What was he thinking at a time like this? But doesn't this mean, Takano-san was so important that, especially at times like these, he should be here.

"I'm so stupid aren't I? I'll keep rejecting his feeling for me, until he'll get tired of feeling them. It's not like I haven't forgave him for that smirk long ago, it's just I can't let go yet, for whatever reason that might be."

He looked at the sky, for some divine sign, maybe to point out what was wrong with him. Where will this relationship go? Did it even matter? He will have to confront his family later about his choices in life. Being in love with a man, posed some problems for an only heir to his family business. His parents already tried marrying him with An-chan, because they considered her to be proper for his future. What will happen when they find out he's dating his boss.

Onodera swallowed hard. His father might have accepted his job switch as an act of rebellion, but he won't accept this as easy.

Takano Masamune was typing on his laptop. He had a dark aura around him, that made everyone in the office avoid speaking to him. He made a mistake in his document.

"You fucking idiot!" he slammed the laptop shut. He rose from his chair, making his colleagues fear for their lives. They pretended to be busy and not watch him in the eyes.

Takano left the office and went to buy a drink. How long will this man make me fear my heart will break in two? You idiot, if you don't come back I'll fucking kill you! Leaving me here wondering how you are feeling, not even answering my emails and calls.

"Shit!" he punched the beverage machine. He'll have to man up, before losing his mind. It needed all his strength to control the urge of driving to the hospital and make a scene in front of that idiot's parents. Things were happening fast than he anticipated. His family was not a major factor in his life, he could do whatever he liked, but for Onodera, his parents were still making some decisions concerning his future.

What will he do if it comes to...no no no. He shook his head. All in due time. I must think everything calmly. He didn't seems to notice though that he was squeezing his drink can so hard it made his knuckles white.

That night Onodera didn't come home. Not that he was listening, no. He kept pacing in his apartment like a mad man, pretending he actually did some work. He watched tv, but the volume was muted, in case he could hear Onodera coming back. He gave up at around 2 am and tried to get some sleep. The fact that the next morning woke up with huge bags under his eyes and a foul mood to match, meant the sleeping part didn't work out as planned.

TWO WEEKS LATER~

Onodera put the keys in his lock and entered his apartment. His heart boomed in his chest. He felt a strong pull to go and see Takano-san. He ignored all his calls and emails these past weeks. He tried really hard not to read them. He feared if he saw his words, or hear his voice he'd drop everything and come back. He was that weak when it came to Takano-san.

He struggled to shower and put some comfortable clothes, before going to his neighbor's door and tear it down. He never knew he had such strong feelings about his senpai, until he stopped seeing him. First days he just missed him and the way he kept making him acknowledge his feelings, his sudden hugs and kisses. Then came denial, he was sure he just missed his work. But these last few days, it was a mixture between depression, anger (at who?) and realization.

He was a 25 year old male who couldn't admit what was staring him in his face. A coward, that's what he was. He knew the complications that came with that acknowledgment, he was not a teenager anymore. It was easy back then. All you had to think about was your feeling, not another care in the world.

He heard some commotion outside, then a huge thud. He opened the door and there he was: Takano-san collapsed before his own apartment door. His keys fell from his hand and he seemed to have difficulties in find them. Onodera knew he was drunk.

"Damn it, where did they go?" Takano cursed.

They will have to settle this now. He wondered briefly where did Takano get drunk. He assumed he did alone. Yokozawa-san would not have let him come back alone in this state. He felt a sudden relief knowing that. The drunk man kept looking for his keys, but not really able to put any effort.

"Here!" Onodera handed him the keys. This was his fault.

The drunk man before him changed expressions like a chameleon, first surprise, then realization, longing, anger, but then he went blank. Poker face.

"Thanks. They just fell from my hand." He struggled to get on his feet. Onodera tried really hard not to help him. Part because he knew if he'd do that, Takano-san might punch him. His poker face was worse than everything, never letting the other person know what he was thinking. He'd take the punch much easier.

Takano turned the keys in the lock and opened the door. His heart was thudding like crazy, threatening to break his chest. This fucking idiot is going to kill him. Ignoring him for so many days (which felt like ages) and then appearing right in front of his door. His anger kept him from tearing Onodera's clothes and make love to him right there in the hallway. He missed him so much. He had so many things to say.

Masamune turned to close the door, but the other man pushed it back. His face was red and he avoided to look him in the eyes. Just like in the old days. He felt tired, so he just left the door opened and went to sit on the couch.

"Onodera what do you want from me?"

"Eh?"

He did not ask again. Onodera looked away embarrassed. He was breathing fast and swallowed with difficulty. He started pacing around. Takano relaxed even more on the couch. He unknotted his tie and loosened his shirt around his neck. He gazed at Onodera, then looked away. So tired...

The sight of this disheveled Takano-san made Onodera's blood boil. He wanted so bad to touch that ruffled hair, to kiss those lips that hanged sad right now. But he started with the beginning:

"When I arrived at the hospital and saw my father lying there helpless, I knew I couldn't just leave him or his company. My mother was never a part of the business, so it was out of the question for her to do it. My father would never show me a sign of weakness, so he just told me I have to take his place in the company."

Masamune's took a short breath. He saw that coming. He knew it! It still felt like he got hit by a train. With company responsibility, will come some other ones, like getting married or moving in some foreign country. Onodera kept going.

"So I did. I couldn't argue with him on a hospital bed. This is what I've been doing these days so don't go getting wrong ideas."

"So what now? Are you back to pick up your stuff?" Takano asked looking away again.

"What? What the hell are you talking about, let me finish?!" Onodera yelled, surprising both of them. His feeling were catching up to him. All sorts of them. He will soon spill over.

"Two days ago I had a talk with my father about what he saw in the future for me and the family company. I told him my path is a different one. Not only I want to make it on my own, I have already found a job I like and I want to master. He never argued with me. Which I find upsetting, but I learned to deal with it. He said he made some choices in his life that he regretted and didn't want me to do the same. That was it. I know this won't be all. Things will get difficult with time. They will start asking more questions, adding more pressure, but I'm ready for it now. I'm not a child, I'm a grown man. I can deal with things in a different manner now."

Onodera took a deep breath. His chest felt constricting around his heart. This was harder than he expected. Takano-san was not helping by just looking at him with that blank expression. He did not show any surprise or relief when he told him that he would be coming back to Marukawa Publishing. Did it even get through him?

"What I'm trying to say is my ideal to take you off your high horse is still there." he pointed at Takano's chest.

"Oh really? I'm happy to hear that."

But his face spoke differently. He looked deserted. Maybe his drunken state made him so gloomy, Onodera thought, otherwise he just didn't understand what was going on.

Takano's mind was full of sensations, he felt his head might explode. Everything was happening in a very short time and he wasn't sure he was registering everything. Onodera was coming back, that was a relief, but the fact that these weeks were hell to him, while for the other man seemed to pass way easier, was making him resentful. The alcohol in his blood stream didn't help either.

"You know, I ignored your emails and calls for a reason."

"Do you read minds now?" Takano asked in a patronizing voice, arching his right brow.

Onodera frowned, but ignored the interruption.

"It wasn't to spite you. But if I heard your voice , I felt like I would drop everything and come back here."

Takano was dead surprised this time. His eyes were open wide and were looking at Onodera's face, searching for some sign of joke or contempt. He couldn't find any. Onodera was watching him as well. His face was all red and he breathed hard.

"Not having you around made me go on a roller-coaster of feelings. I tried to blame you for everything, for making me so confused and so annoyed all the time. But the fault lay somewhere else. The fault is mine, for never admitting, what was so easy to admit ten years ago. We are no kids anymore and I already told you my concerns about the future. But there's something more important than that and it's the fact that I can take on the world, if only...if only you're by my side"

Takano held his breath, fearing he would break the spell if he did.

"I love you, Masamune senpai!" there it is! The spell didn't break. Onodera was covering his face with his palm and avoiding his gaze.

That was the last coherent thought. He never remembered how he covered the distance between them. He crushed Onodera's lips with a kiss. His tongue invaded the mouth that spoke those words he longed so much to hear. He hugged him hard to make sure he wasn't dreaming again. This was real. Ondera was here.

"Ritsu, I love you!"

"I know."

They kissed with desperation and relief. Shirts were ripped and bare chests touched. Takano kissed Onodera's neck and listened to him breath hard. That excited him more that everything, those little moans Ritsu was making unconsciously made his head spin with pleasure.

"Your voice...I like to hear it...ah!..in these moments."

Onodera looked away blushing.

"Stop saying such embarrassing things, Takano-san."

"Ritsu" he placed his large palms around his face "nothing we do here should be embarrassing, we're just two people in love, making love."

"Ah!...s-see, you speak them again...these wor~...hmmm"

Takano stopped him from talking with a kiss. His tongue swirled around, taking...giving. Onodera felt his knees give away.

In a few minutes they were laying on the couch naked. No time to spare, the need was great with both of them. Takano thrust his way in roughly, while Onodera clung to his neck kissing him everywhere.

"Ah!...Taka...wait...n-no..."

It was too much for Masamune, he shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth. Ripples of pleasure shook every part of his body. This man in his arms was the center of his world. He knew with every moment it passed, that he will never be able to live without him.

Onodera suckled on Takano's nipple, feeling so much pleasure it was a surprise he didn't shatter in every corner of the room. It was the first time he discovered his senpai's body, first time his inhibitions were forgotten. Desire and longing replaced them. He kissed his way back up and the looked at Takano's face. He seemed to struggle hard to keep his climax. His eyes were shut and his mouth a hard line. He lifted his hands and touched his face.

"Senpai?"

When Takano opened his eyes, he kissed him. Masamune came hard. His whole body shuddered and sweat dripped from his forehead. His hand moved between them and gripped Onodera. He started an up and down movement, slower, then faster.

"Ritsu, I will never let you go. You know that don't you?"

"Wha...what are you saying again? Don't make me...oh..."

It was difficult for Onodera to think straight. Takano kept that movement going and his tongue licked his neck. Then he sealed his mouth with a kiss, that threw him over the edge. The kiss went on long after that. They spent the night hardly sleeping. They moved to the bed at some point, but it was like every time they were conscious their bodies wanted to melt together. They made love slower the second time, savoring every kiss and touch. Once the need was dimmed they could slow down and take their time, caressing each inch of their bodies.

Both minds were intoxicated with love and desire for the other one. But not only that, their souls were also rejoicing in this blissful moments. It felt like this peace was long overdue.

Next morning Onodera was first to awake. He blushed bright red when he remembered what they did. He couldn't believe how daring he was. He called Takano-san by his name when he confessed and all those other things he did while making love.

"Whaaaaa!" he screamed and jumped out of bed, scaring Takano awake.

"What? What's wrong, Onodera?"

"Sh-shut up! I'm going home!"

"Idiot! You think I'm going to let you do that? Today it's Sunday, you're not leaving this apartment."

"Say what?"

Onodera struggled to escape Takano's embrace, but he couldn't. Somehow he felt like he dug his own grave, but this was the happiest day of his life.

For both of them.

THE END

Thank you for reading this. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
